


Izaya Hates Cats

by Nadine3331



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Emotional, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine3331/pseuds/Nadine3331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya never knew how to confidently predict Shizuo, and really that was something of the norm for him, at least he know that Shizuo would never leave him or get tired. But even that wasn't something he could count on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izaya Hates Cats

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, the story really starts in the second chapter

The only sound in the spacious office of the most respected and dangerous information broker is the rapid sound of typing and clicks of the mouse as said information broker, Izaya Orhiara, sits in his desk working on his recent job. He stops and leans back in the chair, looking at a stack of papers still left to do on his desk. Izaya spins his chair to face the wall behind him that is completely made of huge glass windows to overlook the streets of Shinjuku to be able to observe his most loved beings- humans.

Izaya loves all humans- all humans excluding Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo isn't a human in Izaya's standers. Looking at the people walking back and forth in the streets doing their own things: A teenage boy with black hair eating a hamburger and talking on the phone, a middle aged man crossing the street, a little kid crying and a mother picking up the crying child, all of it can be seen by him. But sitting and watching them isn't as interesting as it is to interact with them.

"I'm taking a little break to stop by Ikebukuro." He says.

Not hearing a reply from his secretary, Izaya spins his chair back around to see that Namie isn't there.

"Hmm." He shrugs and stands up, walking to the couch and grabbing the black jacket with the fur lining the hem of of the jacket, hood, and sleeves that was disgarded on it, his usual attire. He puts it on and walks out the door.

'Maybe I'll run into that senseless monster today?' Izaya thinks hopefully while he humming and walking down the streets of Ikebukruo with a skip in his step. He walks down a street with a run-down hotel when he hears a familiar voice.

"-One more job left for us today then-" A man with brown dread locks and wearing a red shirt under a black tux walks around the corner. Izaya stops, knowing that if Tom is here that means Shizuo is right behind him, being the dept collector's bodyguard it's his job to be.

And just as Izaya predicts the blonde come into view behind Tom, wearing his signature bartender suit with blue sunglasses. Shizuo is looking down, opening a pack of cigarettes and still hasn't noticed Izaya.

Shizuo and Tom just came from a doing a job. They had a love hotel owner as the depth owner this time. He told Tom why he needed the money to try to get sympathy from Tom so he doesn't have to pay back the owned money.

What he confessed is that instead of investing the borrowed money to renovate his low-rated love hotel, he was using it to buy drinks for the girls in the bar he goes to, and they now think he's rich so he now needs MORE money.

Hearing that sorry excuse Shizuo couldn't hold his temper any longer with this fat idiot, and an unpleasant smell that was coming nearer was getting on his nerves, and beat him up. Only when the man pointed to his back pocket where he kept his money and Tom went and took the owned amount him and told Shizuo that he got the money did Shizuo stop, dropping the man on the ground and following Tom out the hotel.

Tom and Shizuo are walking to their next Dept owner when Ton notices Izaya and stops walking and steps aside. It was only common sense to not interfere with a fight between Shizuo and Izaya. Shizuo, taking out his lighter, looks at Tom with a question on his face.

"I'll go ahead." Tom says, turning and walking back around the corner. 'Been wanting to eat Russian sushi this morning.' Tom thinks as he takes the route to go the Russian sushi shop. These fights are extreme and it's best to just keep as far away as you can.

Shizuo is confused at Tom's sudden departure until he looks in front of him. His unlit cigarette is forgotten as a scowl forms on his face.

"I thought I smelled a flea... Izaya." Shizuo growls out the name of the person he hates most in the world. Izaya smirks at him, finding it slightly funny how Shizuo took a bit to finally take notice of him.

"Hello Shiz-chan~" Izaya says displaying his usually cocky smirk and Shizuo scowling.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo asks as he adjusts his blue sunglasses on his nose. "Did i tell you to stay out of Ikebukaru?"

"I was in the mood for some Russian sushi and I promised Simon I'd drop by when I can." Izaya shrugs one shoulder nonchalantly, pretending he doesn't understand why Shizuo is so mad. As if clueless about the face he was the reason for most of the big trouble caused in Ikebukuro.

"Simon does delivery and I'm sure there are many Sushi shops in Shinjuku." Shizuo answers glaring at the information broker that wrecks havoc where ever he goes. Izaya chuckles then his face turns serious. With a quick flick of his wrist Izaya's black switch blade slips out of his jacket sleeve and into his open palm.

"Seems like you figured me out, I just wanted to come mess with you for a bit," Izaya's face cracks into a smile as he sees Shizuo tense up and grab a sign post, crushing part of the cylinder under his plam , and riping it with ease out of the ground.

"It's fun."

 


End file.
